killerjoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirthe
Dirthe is the central, largest continent in the Dominion, located south of Genith, southeast of the Virge, southwest of Sepperlin, north of Joal, and west of New Garden. The continent is so massive, only a fraction of it has been thoroughly colonized, and much of it has yet to be fully explored. It's also the most ecologically diverse continent, with sprawling forests, mountain ranges, a large central bay, and even a massive desert in the south. Dirthe has a thin stretch of land separating its northern half from its southern half called the Spine, and most of this territory leading into the southwestern half are known as the Madlands. The colony cities started by Genith all lie in the northern half of the continent, while free cities such as Knott and Mauger are located in the south. Dirthe is also home to Gawn, an old city in the center of the northern half that is rumored to contain a hidden masquerade base. History Dirthe has an expansive history, as its home to many old kingdoms and run-down castles from the pre-Annihilation era. It was once home to the most powerful of the Ten Kingdoms located throughout the known world, and much of it was segmented into countries referred to simply as the Expanse. Evidence of Dirthe's long history also come in the form of the Sal Ariz, who claim to be the first inhabitants of Dirthe. But the same is claimed by other factions, including goblins and imps. Unlike most of the rest of the Dominion, Dirthe has long been home to a high volume of dangerous monsters, most notably burbeasts and yaobells. Though many of these creatures originally came from Joal for mysterious reasons and are repelled by the Rovers of Dirthe, who've established a line of protection for centuries. Current Events At the start of Killerjoy, Dirthe has been mostly colonized by Genith, but true progress has been found in industrial arms like Gildharm and Delmontpelier setting up posts around the northern half of the continent. The Madlands have become proving grounds for younger Lords of the Foundry wishing to increase their ranks by hunting dangerous monsters, but even they won't venture much further south than the Spine. Most notably, migrants fleeing the continent of Joal have increased dramatically, resulting in high refugee populations throughout the colony cities. This has created a lot of unrest in colony cities where there aren't enough jobs for everyone, and increased demand in lord protection has made their prices too high for much of the populace, not just Joalish migrants. Locations There are many diverse and notable locations throughout Dirthe, though much of it is governed by Genith. Note: (*) indicates Genith jurisdiction Colony Cities * Eadon* * Thicke* * Anemn* * Marks* * Carver* * Poeck* * Jyrne* * Bursa* * Cappus* Free Settlements (North) * Brask * Croescent* * Lake Emperia * Contra Cove * Smuggler's Alley * Delmont Post* * Delmontpelier* * Redyard * Summer Gate* * Log Smyth* * Halfpost* * Gildharm Post* Free Settlements (South) * Mewt * Knott * Kuyon * Mauger * Port Swindler * The Lillies * Heartcove Miscellaneous * Ealen* Quotes Category:Locations